role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
PharaohMask
PharaohMask (ファラオマスク Faraomasuku) is a Nocturne with a Egyptian pharaoh motif, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Ty-Dawg. Personality TBA History Backstory TBA Debut: PharaohMask PharaohMask first appeared when his tomb was dug up and found by two archaeologists who found his sacarphogai and then sent it a museum in Mankato, Minnesota. As the curator inspected the object however and right before the grand reveal could be begin, PharaohMask came out from his sacarphogai and then asked the two archaelogists who had brought him there as to where he was. When they answered "Earth" PharaohMask grew furious due to being already aware that he was on Earth and demanded a serious answer. After he was finally answered that they were in Mankato, Minnesota, PharaohMask replied "good" and then killed the curator and two archaeologists. PharaohMask then began his rampage, to which then FlamingoMask, Ayame and IkaMask showed up to battle him. Even in his weakened state PharaohMask gave them quite the trouble, with FlamingoMask's light attacks completely useless to him. PharaohMask fought the three with cunning skill and trickery, eventually taking out IkaMask and Ayame briefly and then using his scarabs on FlamingoMask. Although FlamingoMask was getting hurt, he then gained enough power to destroy PharaohMask's scarabs and then started to beat down on PharaohMask. However, PharaohMask also fought back hard. Realizing that they needed to be more stealthy in order to beat him, FlamingoMask continued to fight him, giving Ayame enough time to shoot the ceiling down on PharaohMask's area, causing it to collapse on him. However, PharaohMask survived and then cut his way out, sliding down into the sewers. FlamingoMask, IkaMask and Ayame tried to find him, but to no avail. PharaohMask then killed some rats in his way down below and made his way off. CobraMask sensed PharaohMask's presence in Mankato and then soon dispatched CatMask and RaccoonMask to retrieve him. PharaohMask's Counterattack WIP Judgement of the Darkness Pharaoh WIP Search for the Ra Stone PharaohMask made an appearance in the RP where he and some Shadelinqs ransacked a market place that claimed to have the Ra Stone, but found that it was not there. Disappointed, he and the Shadelinqs then left. The Flamingo of Justice vs. The Bear of Devastation PharaohMask made a brief appearance in the RP where he was present for RaccoonMask's arrival following the failure of the counterfeit money operation. After that, he along with GhostMask and ScorpionMask spoke to CobraMask, before then heading off to work on his project. Abilities * Sun Bombs: PharaohMask is capable of generating large orbs of pure light energy, which he is capable of throwing at his enemies. They not only cause light damage on impact, but can also create explosions in the area they land in. * Light Beams: While not as powerful as Sun Bombs, PharaohMask is capable of firing extremely focused beams of light from his fingers, which are very precise and lock onto targets easily * Light Pulse: PharaohMask can gather the energy within his body and unleash it in a powerful pulse, which not only causes energy damage but knocks those near him when he uses it away. * Light Strings: PharaohMask can generate strings of pure light out of his fingers, which he can use as tendrils and can grab things and people with them. * Scarab Control: PharaohMask is capable of summoning and controlling Scarabs, calling forth large swarms of them to incapacitate and overwhelmed his enemies. * Dark Drain: PharaohMask is capable of draining the light form any one area, taking it into his body to use it as a powerup. The area also becomes pitch black and extremely difficult to maneuver through. This power has a drawback however, as too much light energy at a time can cause him to burn out. Quotes Trivia * He is so Ty-Dawg's first (and currently only) Nocturne. * PharaohMask is one of the few Brotherhood of Nocturnes members to be immune to light. The other two are HyenaMask and BearMask. However, only he can use light. * Furthermore, he and FlamingoMask are the only Nocturnes who can use light. * PharaohMask is the first Brotherhood of Nocturnes member to have his own Shadelinqs. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:Villains Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Kaijin Category:Characters (Ty-Dawg) Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Other motifs